


His Helmet Has Wings

by touchedglitter (kimberlyhirsh)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Wingman Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyhirsh/pseuds/touchedglitter
Summary: Thor takes it upon himself to help Loki make a love connection.





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother!” Always. Always that boisterous, loud, earth-shaking - let’s not dance about, it’s genuinely  _ thundering _ \- voice. Inevitably at any moment that Loki is trying to be quiet, to think, to read, to get some semblance of peace, any such moment is exactly the moment Thor requires his attention.

Loki had hoped that he might be safe on a balcony, away from the celebration. It was too much to be expected. Nay, too much to be hoped or dreamed. His  _ entire life _ has been shared with this - this  _ animal _ . Loki turns from the peaceful view of Asgard, anticipating a less, shall we say, sheveled vision once he lays eyes on his brother.

And there Thor stands, hulking in the balcony’s archway, tankard in his left fist, his left arm draped over the shoulder of the Lady Sif (herself looking rather unimpressed), and his right slung across the shoulder of a smiling blonde woman. “Loki - Loki - Loki,” Thor roars, belching before each repetition of his name. “Loki, this is -” he squints at the woman “this is - Yyyyyyyyylvaaaaaaaaa.”

Loki blinks slowly.

“Ylva - Ylva - Ylva -” Thor breathes what must be horrid mead-scented air all over her face, but she doesn’t seem to mind. “Haaaaaaaaaaave you met Loki?”

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” she says, never taking her eyes off Thor.

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Loki drawls. In his experience, you just have to respond in a way that seems attentive but not too interested, and Thor will get bored and leave.

“This man-” Thor booms, extracting his arms from around the ladies without any semblance of precision- “This man is the best.” He approaches Loki and throws his arms around him. “He is always…  _ always _ … there for me.” As Thor wraps his arms around Loki in a tight embrace, some mead sloshes out of his tankard and into Loki’s hair. Now he’ll be smelling like  _ that _ for the rest of the evening. Excellent.

Loki gives the ladies a cold smile and pats Thor on the back. “Nay, brother. It is you who are  _ always there for me _ .” He doesn’t try to keep the ice out of his voice. Thor won’t notice anyway.

Thor unhooks one arm and turns so that he’s grasping Loki around one shoulder. “Ylva, you - you stay here with Loki.” A look of horror passes across Ylva’s face, but a forced smile quickly replaces it. “I’m going to take Sif and show her mgasdfahhfhfhmhmml.” Thor stumbles toward Sif, grabs her wrist, and leads her back into the palace.

Ylva stands stone-still.

“You don’t have to stay.” Loki turns away from her and resumes his position at the balcony’s railing.

“No, it’s - it’s pretty out here, it’s nice,” Ylva says.

“You can’t salvage the situation, Ylva. Return to the party.” Loki studies his fists carefully. 

“I really don’t mind, but if you would rather be alone.” She protests too much.

“I would.” Loki intends his voice to cut.

“Very well,” and he hears the scuff of her heel on the stone as she turns to leave, and a sigh, pregnant with relief, as she heads back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s in the library next time, of course.

“BROTHER!” On his visits to Midgard, Loki has noticed that the libraries there are getting louder, but here in Asgard the library is still a place of quiet contemplation and assiduous study. Thor never stays in the library long. 

Today, Thor is leading a smallish dark-haired woman to him. He is dragging her by her right wrist, and she has a stack of books in her left arm. She doesn’t seem as thrilled by Thor’s touch as Ylva did.

“Loki, this is Hertha.” Thor waggles his eyebrows. He lifts his hand to the side of his mouth and in an exaggerated whisper intimates, “She likes to read. It’s like a match made - well-” He gestures to the shelves of books filling the library-  “here.” He turns back to Hertha. “Hertha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave you met Loki?” Thor drops her wrist.

“I don’t think I have,” she says, her voice meek and respectful.

“He’s a prince, you know,” Thor tells her, winking.

“Yes, I’m aware.” She’s shifted the books so that now she supports them with both of her arms, hugging them tightly to her chest.

“I’ll leave you both to it.” Thor tromps out of the library, leaving it blessedly silent.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hertha says before dashing off to the far end of the library with her books.

It’s fine. Loki didn’t want to talk to her anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor actually bursts into Loki’s chambers this time.

“Loki, Loki, Loki!” Loki looks up from the bed where he’s stretched out, book in hand.

“Yes, Thor?”

Thor pushes a man into the room. Blond, bearded, his moustaches twirled - dapper, you might say. Loki knows him, of course.

“Loki, this is Fandral. He’s a _man_.”

Fandral seems too surprised by being thrust into Loki’s chamber to say anything. Thor smiles broadly.

“Fandral. Fandral. Haaaaaaaaaaaave you met Loki?”

Fandral sighs. “You know I have, Thor.”

Thor winks first with his right eye, then with his left. “Well, I’ll uh, leave you to it.” He darts out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Loki blinks at Fandral, unsure how to respond. Fandral sits in the chair by Loki’s desk.

“I think it’ll go better for both of us if I just stay in here a while,” he says. “Let Thor think this match was successful, and he should be pleased with himself enough to leave you alone for a day or two, at least.”

“Whatever you think is best.” Loki licks his index finger, turns the page, and continues reading.


End file.
